pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Phineas and Ferb: A New Beginning
so this is the famous future ep you said before! --PerryPerry 09:03, October 2, 2009 (UTC) why yes, yes it is! ;) well, nice. Phineas and Ferb, now their kids. --PerryPerry 07:34, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you! yeah I think you and I should work together on this! I can't do it alone! what do you say? ~Disneygirl :Perfect. I always pictured Lana staying in England, so that's perfect. =) -Kittyfire 17:03, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks! just lemme know if there are any problems! thanks again for letting me use her! ~Disneygirl OMG Ok, you'll think that this really random, but I was a reading a Margaret Peterson Haddix book, "Double Identity" and there are these 2 people (1 kid and 1 adult) and their names were Elizabeth and Thomas and they died in a car accident. So when that happened, I imediantly thought of this Elizabeth and Thomas and said to myself "Oh, my God." Freaky huh? Also, got a new signature! [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' The man of action is rockin' my world ]] 22:50, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Omg! that is really really freaky! wow...and it was a adult and a kid? wow....weird....OMG I LOVE YOUR NEW SINGNATURE! it's awesome! XD! and really funny! --Disneygirl94 23:43, December 5, 2009 (UTC)Disneygirl94 edit The "edit" i made was just fixing a uppercase letter. Just a minor. Zacbio Zac-Attack! 15:33, December 27, 2009 (UTC)Zac-Attack (Zacbio's Talk Page) Ha! "Uncle Ferb's voice sounds funny!" Genius! Best line of the whole story so far! I'm just glad he has it still. It wouldn't be him if he didn't have the accent. Thank God! [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' *Ferb dreams of Vanessa* ]] 16:39, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Haha thanks! I thought it would be a cute line! :D hehe I am glad you like! I try to put in a few funny things here and there, to make people laugh. Thanks! Disneygirl94 16:42, December 28, 2009 (UTC)Disneygirl94 lol.... i still don't fget how you thought that i sounded cute when i said that, but i LOVE THAT LINE too. "Unca' Ferb's voice is funny!" ~Marie 22:37, December 28, 2009 (UTC) New Hey! I'm making a new version of this! it's called Phineas and Ferb in the future!!!! Emilylover224 - Sparkly Rainbow 01:13, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Editing When you edit your stories, here is what you should fix: 1. Grammar - Minor errors are capitalizing I's and names, and putting a comma instead of a period after someone speaks. 2. spacing - paragraph them. When a different person speaks, make a new paragraph. If the same person says something again, put "INSERT TEXT HERE," Phineas said. "INSERT TEXT HERE." I hope that helped!Isabella-Flynn 06:10, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Disneygirl, i cracked up at the part where Emily says, "He'll get over himself." As for the rest, it's just so so so so cute! ~Marie 00:13, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I've been helping a little, I did the part where Phineas and Ferb are looking for the ring, and when Phineas and Isabella are driving home. :)-Phinfan